Superman: Los Últimos Días de Krypton
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Todo se inició en el lejano planeta Krypton, un mundo habitado por una raza de seres humanos avanzados tecnologica y culturalmente a nuestro planeta. Luego del juicio al infame General Zod, Jor-El, el mejor cientifico de ese mundo, descubre una terrible amenaza alienigena acercandose. ¿Podra Jor-El salvar el legado de Krypton? ¡Precuela a una nueva saga del Hombre de Acero!


**SUPERMAN: LOS ULTIMOS DIAS DE KRYPTON**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**Reparto **

Russell Crowe…..Jor-El

Ayelet Zurer…..Lara Lor-Van

Michael Shannon…General Zod

Kevin Costner…Jonathan Kent

Diane Lane…..Martha Kent

* * *

**1 **

**El Juicio **

**Planeta Krypton.**

**Interior del Palacio de Justicia. **

El General Zod miraba hacia los miembros presentes del Alto Tribunal Supremo de Krypton con frialdad. Se hallaba retenido dentro de un inviolable campo de fuerza y pese a la dureza que expresaba su semblante, los jueces que en aquél día juzgaban sus actos no sentían el más mínimo miedo. Todo lo contrario; estaban convencidos de la culpabilidad criminal del acusado y no podían aguardar más tiempo para dictar la sentencia, luego de la acostumbrada lectura de los cargos.

-General Dru-Zod, hijo de la Casa de Zod, se le acusa de los siguientes cargos en contra del pueblo y la ley de Krypton – dijo uno de los miembros del Tribunal, levantándose de su asiento – Terrorismo, actos subversivos, conspiración, asesinato, exceso de violencia… Dicho lo cual, ¿Cómo se declara?

-Inocente, por supuesto – replicó Zod, mirándolo con fijeza – ¿Cómo podría ser culpable por representar al _verdadero_ pueblo de Krypton ante la injusta tiranía a la que nos somete el Cuerpo Gobernante? ¡Soy la única voz que se ha alzado contra la opresión asfixiante de un sistema de gobierno tiránico y estancado en el pasado! Si esa es mi única culpa, pues diría que sí, soy culpable. _¡Pero estoy convencido de que mi causa es noble y justa, y que mi guerra ha sido una guerra santa por los derechos del pueblo kryptoniano!_ Nada más.

Airadas voces de protesta se alzaron por parte de los miembros del Tribunal. Solo una persona se mantuvo callada en la sala a parte de Zod en ese momento, y esa persona era un hombre vestido de blanco y con una _"S"_ negra en el pecho. Su nombre era Jor-El. Era una de las más nobles y mejores mentes de todo Krypton y también miembro del Tribunal Supremo. Pese a la realidad que existía sobre los cargos que pesaban sobre el General Zod, Jor-El estaba de acuerdo en algo con él: en que la forma en la cual el Cuerpo Gobernante se manejaba con los habitantes de Krypton no era la más adecuada.

Krypton era gobernado por un Cuerpo Gobernante compuesto por doce notables. Estos venerables ancianos decidían el destino de los siete mil millones de habitantes del planeta… pero el suyo era un gobierno de hierro. Nada podía hacerse o dejar de hacerse sin su consentimiento.

El Cuerpo Gobernante afirmaba ser la _única_ voz autorizada para decidir los asuntos en Krypton. Argumentaba para ello que _"el espíritu de Rao guiaba sus acciones"_. Rao era el Dios Supremo de los kryptonianos, por ende, por respeto a la Divinidad, esta tecno-teocracia gobernaba el planeta diciendo qué habían de hacer sus habitantes, cómo debían de hacerlo y cuándo. Cuestionar al Cuerpo Gobernante equivalía a cuestionar al mismo Rao, por lo tanto era una afrenta terrible, a parte de ser una blasfemia y una herejía.

En estar en desacuerdo con la forma en como el Cuerpo Gobernante manejaba los asuntos de los kryptonianos Jor-El congeniaba con el General Zod. El resto –las actividades criminales y subversivas de las que se le acusaban– no.

-¡Es suficiente! – dijo el líder del Tribunal de Justicia, poniéndose de pie y acallando a todos con un gesto – Los cargos han sido leídos. Es hora de que este tribunal expida su sentencia…

Jor-El tragó saliva. Le correspondería a él anunciar el veredicto. Mientras se puso de pie, Zod lo miró con firmeza.

-General Dru-Zod, hijo de la Casa de Zod, se te sentencia por tus crímenes a una eternidad de exilio en la Zona Fantasma – dijo – donde se espera que en tu triste condición de incorporeidad reflexiones sobre tus… aberrantes actos.

Jor-El calló. El Tribunal Supremo asintió, satisfecho. Por el contrario, Zod estalló, lleno de furia:

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Malditos sean todos! ¿Creen que con esto acallaran mi voz? ¡En cada kryptoniano que ansíe la libertad de la tiranía, ahí me oirán! ¡Descubrirán que es posible matar a un hombre, más nunca, jamás, sus ideales!

Una luz envolvió al General. Éste continúo gritando y vituperando al Tribunal hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo. Desapareció en el aire cuando una atronadora descarga de energía lo envió directamente a la Zona Fantasma.

-Se ha hecho justicia – proclamó el líder del Tribunal, haciendo sonar un martillo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Jor-El solo se limitó a sentarse en su lugar sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

**2**

**El destino de una raza **

**Laboratorio de Jor-El. **

**Interior de una vivienda privada. **

Jor-El observaba una imagen holográfica de un planeta azul y verde. Su mirada al contemplarlo era pacifica y soñadora.

-Esposo mío… ¿Sigues aun aquí? – le preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda. Era Lara Lor-Van, su esposa, quien se acercaba con el pequeño Kal-El dormido envuelto en una manta roja entre sus brazos – Trabajas muy duro y hasta muy tarde. Debes descansar.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo en otro momento, querida Lara – Jor-El suspiró – El juicio a Zod realmente me ha afectado bastante.

Lara frunció el ceño.

-Dru-Zod era un hombre horrible – dijo – Merecía su castigo.

-Tal vez. Pero en algo tenia razón: somos esclavos del Cuerpo Gobernante.

-Jor-El, otra vez… no volvamos a discutir sobre lo mismo – Lara se sintió incomoda – El Cuerpo Gobernante solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

-¿Impidiéndonos nuestro desarrollo? Lo dudo – Jor-El la miró a los ojos – Nuestra exploración del espacio exterior está estancada. Solo podemos mirar hacia otros planetas y a las distantes estrellas desde lejos. Y todo por una creencia que, francamente, no comparto.

-Dices eso porque te empecinas en no ver lo saludable de esa difícil decisión – retrucó su esposa – La pureza racial genética de Krypton está ante todo. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si los nuestros viajaran por el espacio a otros planetas?

-No sé. Dímelo tú.

-¡Se mezclarían con otras razas alienígenas! ¡Darían a luz a híbridos indignos! No – Lara negó con énfasis con la cabeza – Nunca permitiría nada semejante, ni siquiera para mi amado Kal-El. Suena aberrante.

-Lara… ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué sucedería si alguna vez llegase del exterior una amenaza alienígena? ¿Cuál crees que seria la solución para salvaguardar el destino de nuestra especie?

-Pero tal cosa nunca ocurrirá, Jor-El – retrucó Lara – El Cuerpo Gobernante nos protegería. Rao no permitiría que algo así sucediera.

Jor-El suspiró de nuevo y solo se limitó a mirar el holograma del planeta azulado enfrente suyo. Lara aguardó unos instantes para preguntarle qué mundo era aquél que su esposo miraba con tanto interés.

-Los nativos le llaman "Tierra" – le informó – Es un mundo ubicado a varios años luz de distancia de nosotros, iluminado por un sol amarillo. Quienes lo habitan son una raza de seres semejantes a como éramos nosotros en tiempos pasados, tecnológica y culturalmente hablando.

-¿Y por qué esta "Tierra" despierta tanto tu interés?

-Porque quizás en ella está escondido el destino de nuestra raza – fue la respuesta que Lara recibió a su pregunta.

* * *

**3**

**Un visitante no deseado **

**Un par de semanas después… **

La pequeña aeronave de Jor-El le llevaba directamente hacia el edificio central del Cuerpo Gobernante de Krypton. Mientras las computadoras de a bordo manejaban el vehículo por las rutas aéreas de la mega-urbe de grandes rascacielos de la capital del planeta, el científico y miembro del Alto Tribunal Supremo no dejaba de pensar en el reciente descubrimiento que había sacudido los fundamentos de su civilización: la presencia no deseada de una inteligencia extraterrestre que se acercaba.

Jor-El mismo la había descubierto, junto con otros científicos más esa misma mañana. Una inmensa nave, una especie de planetoide artificial había entrado en la orbita cercana de los planetas exteriores del sistema solar de Krypton. La cuestión, sin duda, era ahora la siguiente: _¿Se trataba de una visita amigable u hostil? _

Jor-El sospechaba que lo segundo era lo más probable, dado la envergadura del objeto que se acercaba y su configuración, la que incitaba a pensar en una fuerza invasora de algún tipo. Por eso iba a ver a los representantes del Cuerpo Gobernante: para tratar este delicado asunto.

La aeronave que le llevaba lo depositó en al aeropuerto del edificio central del concejo de notables kryptonianos; bajó de ella haciendo flamear su túnica y esperó más tarde a ser atendido. Los doce ancianos, sentados en círculo dentro de la abovedada sala eran sujetos de augusta presencia. Escucharon pacientemente de su boca los últimos informes sobre el sorpresivo visitante estelar que se acercaba y luego hablaron por primera vez:

-Creemos, Jor-El, que te preocupas por nada – dijeron – Nuestra seguridad, en caso de que exista cierta hostilidad por parte de estos extraterrestres, está garantizada gracias al poder del Erradicador.

El Erradicador, el sistema defensivo de Krypton. El más avanzado escudo de energía del Universo. Según sus constructores, era capaz de proteger a Krypton de cualquier signo de hostilidad del exterior, evitando el paso de cualquier intruso alienígeno que se acercara al planeta. Jor-El lo conocía, empero tenia ciertas reservas sobre su efectividad en una situación real de ataque.

-Con el debido respeto por vuestras investiduras – dijo, tanteando el terreno – ¿Qué sucedería si el sistema de erradicación fallara? Creo honestamente que esta presencia alienígena es hostil y que, por lo tanto, algo debemos hacer al respecto.

-¿Algo como qué? – le preguntaron.

-He ideado un plan de contingencia. Si nos apuramos, podríamos tener lista una flotilla de naves espaciales para trasladar a la población provisoriamente a un planeta que he escogido, después de una ardua investigación.

Los doce miembros del Cuerpo Gobernante se miraron entre sí, disgustados.

-Jor-El, creemos que te precipitas – dijo uno de ellos.

-El Erradicador funcionará – agregó otro – Nuestra seguridad está garantizada.

-Además, intentar entrar en contacto con otras especies inferiores del Cosmos está prohibido. Es una afrenta a la pureza racial de Krypton.

-Pero… ¡podría ser nuestra única vía de salvación! – insistió Jor-El – ¡Si las criaturas que se acercan a nuestro planeta son hostiles, quizás solo escapando de ellas hacia otro mundo sea el único método con el que podamos preservar a nuestra especie!

-No, Jor-El. Krypton es nuestro hogar y nuestro mundo. Nunca lo abandonaremos. Está decidido.

-Es la Voluntad de Rao – puntualizó el más anciano de los doce. Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

-¿La Voluntad de Rao? ¿Cómo pueden decir que es la voluntad de Dios permitir la posible muerte de millones de vidas? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Si existe una Voluntad que viene de la Divinidad Suprema, es la de salvaguardar el destino de los siete mil millones de habitantes de éste planeta!

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Jor-El – le advirtieron, severos – Tu osadía esta casi bordeando la herejía…

-Nosotros somos la Voluntad de Rao. No son nuestras palabras, son las suyas. Y Rao decretó que solo Krypton sea el mundo elegido por Él para que se cumplan Sus Designios. _¡No podemos consentir en contaminar nuestra pureza genética viajando a mundos habitados por alienígenas barbaricos! _

Jor-El estaba escandalizado y a su vez, horrorizado por lo que oía. ¡Aquel conciliábulo de doce estaba de acuerdo con aquella idea! El delirio tecno-teocrático y el fanatismo era tal que el Cuerpo Gobernante no tendría empeño en sacrificar cientos, quizás millones de vidas en el proceso.

Krypton podría estar bajo seria amenaza extraterrestre y ellos no harían nada.

En ese momento, Jor-El lo supo: él no seria cómplice de semejante genocidio para con su misma especie. Intentaría por todo los medios posibles de que el legado de Krypton fuera preservado, a como de lugar.

* * *

**4**

**El fin de Krypton **

Para cuando la inmensa nave alienígena de Brainiac llegó a Krypton, sus intenciones hostiles estuvieron más que claras para todos.

El sistema de erradicación falló, tal y como Jor-El predijo que sucedería. El escudo de energía fue destruido fácilmente y el invasor extraterrestre –que ya llevaba conquistados y destruidos cientos de mundos– se cebó con la nueva civilización encontrada.

Como de costumbre en cada visita cósmica que hacía, Brainiac tomó primero una muestra del mundo que invadía. La elegida fue la ciudad de Kandor, una de las megapolis más importantes de Krypton. El coluano la empequeñeció y la arrancó de la superficie del planeta, agregándola a su ya extensa colección de ciudades provenientes de otros rincones de la galaxia que recolectaba. Luego, se limitó a drenar la energía del núcleo kryptoniano, provocando con ello su inestabilidad.

Krypton comenzó entonces a derrumbarse sobre sí mismo. A explotar poco a poco en terribles erupciones volcánicas, terremotos y maremotos que se cebaron con la incalculable cifra de millones de vidas que se perdieron para siempre.

El cataclismo estaba ya avanzado cuando en el interior del laboratorio de su vivienda, Jor-El acababa la construcción de la pequeña nave espacial con la cual salvaría lo mas preciado del legado de su mundo: **su hijo, Kal-El. **

-¡No! ¡Me niego a que lo hagas, Jor-El! – gritó Lara, aferrando contra su pecho a un lloroso Kal-El. Todo a su alrededor se sacudía por culpa de los violentos terremotos que destrozaban al planeta.

-¡Es la única solución, Lara!

-¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que envíes a nuestro único hijo a ese mundo barbarico! ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas la Voluntad de Rao?

-¡Lara, no puedo creer que digas eso! ¿Crees de verdad que es la voluntad de Dios que nuestro hijo muera en este cataclismo? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡No puede ser verdad! Por favor, mira a Kal-El, míralo a los ojos y dime que permitirás que muera con nosotros en este holocausto.

Lara no respondió. Hizo lo que su marido le pedía. Miró a su hijo. De sus ojos brotaba un torrente de lágrimas.

-En la Tierra habrá esperanza para él – le aseguró Jor-El – Bajo un sol amarillo, su estructura atómica y molecular, sumada a su avanzada fisiología, harán de él un ser único, excepcional. Podría hacer mucho bien allá adonde va.

Un nuevo movimiento de tierra se produjo. Varios objetos cayeron al suelo. El piso vibraba por la potencia de las explosiones internas.

-Estará solo… será un paria entre ellos – se lamentó Lara.

-Será un héroe, un salvador. Dignificara a nuestra raza mejor que lo que nosotros lo hicimos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-He dispuesto todo de antemano. La nave está programada para viajar por el hiper-espacio hacia un sitio determinado de la Tierra.

-¿Y en manos de quienes estará nuestro hijo, Jor-El? ¡Dímelo!

-Unas personas muy buenas. Ellos serán mejores padres para Kal-El que nosotros. Por favor, Lara. ¡Ya no hay tiempo!

Lara dudó, pero solo un instante. Terminó entregándole a su hijo a su esposo, quien con ternura lo colocó dentro del avanzado cohete espacial.

Antes de hacerlo partir, grabó un mensaje en la memoria de la nave… un mensaje que esperaba que Kal-El viera cuando el momento llegara.

-Sé fuerte y valiente, Kal-El- dijo- Sé sabio, hijo mío. En la Tierra, bajo un sol amarillo, tendrás enormes poderes. Grandes habilidades. Tal vez llegue el momento en el que te sientas solo. Nunca lo estarás. Mi amor y el de tu madre te acompañaran vayas donde vayas. Usa tus poderes. Ayúdalos. Kal-el, son buenas personas… pero necesitan que los guíes. Sé su luz. Sé su fuerza. Hijo… mi amado hijo… Recuerda siempre que te amamos y que lo que hicimos al enviarte con ellos es demostración de ese amor. Cuídate y cuídalos… Adiós, Kal-El.

Luego, presionó unos comandos y el vehículo cerró sus puertas. Con un estruendoso sonido de cohetes encendiéndose, la pequeña nave se elevó en el aire y voló fuera del laboratorio por el enrojecido cielo de Krypton hacia su destino final.

Jor-El y Lara la vieron marcharse. Se abrazaron entonces, tratando en vano de hallar consuelo uno en los brazos del otro en aquel momento, el cual sabían que era el final de todo.

-Todo ha terminado, Lara – dijo Jor-El – Te amo.

Con un espasmo final, Krypton explotó en pedazos.

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Smallville, Kansas. 1978 **

Jonathan, mira! ¡Un meteoro!

Martha Kent contemplaba con la boca abierta cómo una bola de fuego cruzaba el cielo como un rayo y aterrizaba violentamente sobre un campo de trigo cerca de allí. El impacto fue tal, que hizo temblar las ventanas de su vieja granja.

-Lo que fuera ha caído cerca de aquí – dijo Jonathan Kent – ¡Vamos a ver!

Los Kent se subieron a su vieja camioneta y rápidamente acudieron al lugar. Allí, en medio del campo, hallaron un profundo cráter y en el centro, la pequeña nave espacial kryptoniana.

-¡Mira lo que hay ahí! – exclamó Martha, mientras bajaba gateando por el cráter – Es… una especie de cohete de alguna clase.

-Cuidado, Martha. No lo toques – dijo su esposo, uniéndosele – Debe estar caliente.

Pero pese a la advertencia de su marido, Martha tocó la superficie de la nave y sin querer activó un comando.

-¡Se está abriendo! ¡Hay algo dentro! – Jonathan retrocedió. La criatura chilló, llorando con fuerza.

-¡Es un bebé! – profirió Martha. Tomó al niño desnudo en brazos – ¡Alguien ha metido un bebé en un cohete y lo ha lanzado al espacio! ¡Mi Dios! ¿Quién haría algo así?

-Martha… ¿Qué haces? ¿Adonde llevas al niño? – le preguntó su marido, cuando la vio salir del pozo con él en brazos.

-¿Qué no es obvio, Jonathan? ¡Nos lo quedaremos! Le diremos a todo el mundo que es hijo nuestro. ¡Los que le hicieron esto no lo encontraran jamás!

-¿Estas loca, mujer? ¡Ese niño debe pertenecerle a alguien! No podemos quedárnoslo.

-¡Por favor, Jonathan! ¡Siempre quisimos ser padres! Le he rezado al Señor por la bendición de un hijo y aquí está mi respuesta. ¡Quedémosnos con él!

Jonathan iba a protestar, pero vio cómo en los brazos de su esposa el niño callaba y se quedaba tranquilo. Era –Jonathan– en el fondo un hombre bueno y sencillo, y si bien adoptar a ese niño le parecía una locura, a la final cedió. Lo hizo por amor a Martha, sobre todo, pero también por amor al chiquillo. Pobrecito. ¿Quién podría haber hecho esa locura? Ponerlo en un cohete y lanzarlo al espacio…

-Está bien, está bien. Nos lo quedaremos. Pero, ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? Debemos ponerle un nombre.

Martha lo pensó un segundo y entonces se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Llamémosle Clark, Jonathan! Clark Kent sonara muy distinguido.

_**EL PRINCIPIO…**_


End file.
